Dye-sensitized solar cells have attracted attention, as photoelectric conversion elements, since they are inexpensive and afford high photoelectric conversion efficiency. Various developments relating to dye-sensitized solar cells are underway.
Dye-sensitized solar cells comprise ordinarily a working electrode, a counter electrode, a photosensitive dye supported on the working electrode, a sealing portion that connects the working electrode and the counter electrode, and an electrolyte layer disposed in a space (hereafter, “cell space”) that is enclosed by the working electrode, the counter electrode and the sealing portion.
As a method for manufacturing such a dye-sensitized solar cell there has been proposed a method for manufacturing a dye-sensitized solar cell having excellent power generation efficiency, wherein the method involves forming a sealing member comprising a thermoplastic resin in only the working electrode or the counter electrode; infusing an electrolyte within of the sealing member, under reduced pressure, to form an electrolyte layer; and bonding next the working electrode and the counter electrode under reduced pressure, through heating and pressing, to prevent thereby air from becoming trapped between the working electrode and the counter electrode (Patent document 1 below).